Merlin and the art of song
by yaoifangirlHolly
Summary: I've taken some songs and edited the lyrics to a Merlin theme. : enjoy! They are mostly Merlin/Arthur really but I might try some others later.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, the BBC do.**

**Story: A series of songs I have edited to a Merlin theme...**

**Cheryl Cole – Fight for this Love**

MERLIN: Too much of hiding can make you sink, even magic can be a curse. Makes it hard to know when to listen to the dragon, know when too much can get you hurt...

ARTHUR: Is it time for me to moan, sick of sitting on the throne, my father's like a dog with a bone...

MERLIN: I know where I want this to go, moving fast but let's go slow, I don't want to be caught, no...

ARTHUR: (to MERLIN) Just know that you're not in this thing alone, there's always a place in Camelot you can call home, whenever you feel like you're falling apart, let's just go back back back back, back to the start...

MERLIN: (to ARTHUR) Anything that's worth having, is sure enough worth fighting for, quitting's out of the question, when it gets tough gotta fight some more...

MERLIN AND ARTHUR: We gotta fight fight fight fight fight for our love, we gotta fight fight fight fight fight for our love, we gotta fight fight fight fight fight for our love, cause it's worth fighting Uther Pendragon for...

ARTHUR: Now every day ain't gonna be no picnic, we've got mythical beasts to slay, all you can do is make the best of it now, can't be afraid of them all...

MERLIN: (to ARTHUR) Just know that you're not in this thing alone, there's always a place in Ealdor you can call home, whenever you feel like we're growing apart, let's just go back back back back, back to the start...

ARTHUR: (to MERLIN): Anything that's worth having, is sure enough worth fighting for, quitting's out of the question, when it gets tough gotta fight some more...

MERLIN AND ARTHUR: We gotta fight fight fight fight fight for our love, we gotta fight fight fight fight fight for our love, we gotta fight fight fight fight fight for our love, cause it's worth fighting Uther Pendragon for...

MERLIN: I don't know where we're heading, I'm willing and ready to go...we've been fighting so much we just need to slow down and just roll...

MERLIN AND ARTHUR: Anything that's worth having, is sure enough worth fighting for, quitting's out of the question, when it gets tough gotta fight some more... We gotta fight fight fight fight fight for our love, we gotta fight fight fight fight fight for our love, we gotta fight fight fight fight fight for our love, cause it's worth fighting Uther Pendragon for... We gotta fight fight fight fight fight for our love, we gotta fight fight fight fight fight for our love, we gotta fight fight fight fight fight for our love, cause it's worth fighting Uther Pendragon for...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, the BBC do.**

**Story: A series of songs I have edited to a Merlin theme...**

**MIKA – Blame It On the Girls**

MERLIN: He's got looks that books take pages to tell, he's got a face to make you fall on your knees, he's got gold in the castle as well I see, you could think he's living at ease. Like lovers in Camelot, what's the matter when you're sitting there with so much more, what's the matter when you're wondering what the hell to be, are you wishing you were magic like me?

ARTHUR: Blame it on the whores who keep enchanting you, blame on the knights who keep hitting on you, blame it on your father for the things he said, blame it on your mother but you know she's dead...Blame it on the whores, blame it on the knights, blame it on the whores, blame it on the knights...

MERLIN: And life could be simple but you never fail to complicate every single time, you've got no children or wife, a perfect little life but you blow it by acting like a prat. Like a baby you're stuck being immature, always looking for a sword to grind, what's the matter while you're wondering what the hell to do, are you wishing we were laden with responsibilities like you?

ARTHUR: Blame it on the whores who keep enchanting you, blame on the knights who keep hitting on you, blame it on your father for the things he said, blame it on your mother but you know she's dead...Blame it on the whores, blame it on the knights, blame it on the whores, blame it on the knights... Blame it on the whores, blame it on the knights, blame it on the whores, blame it on the knights...

MERLIN: He's got looks that books take pages to tell, he's got a face to make you fall on your knees, he's got gold in the castle as well I see, you could think he's living at ease... Blame it on the whores who keep enchanting you, blame on the knights who keep hitting on you, blame it on your father for the things he said, blame it on your mother but you know she's dead...Blame it on the whores, blame it on the knights, blame it on the whores, blame it on the knights... Blame it on the whores, blame it on the knights, blame it on the whores, blame it on the knights...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, the BBC do.**

**Story: A series of songs I have edited to a Merlin theme...**

**Darren Hayes – On the Verge of Something Wonderful**

MERLIN: A serpent on a shield, rat stew for dinner, an angsty looking son, a feeling, a moment, a bursting of bubbles, a panic to overcome...

ARTHUR: A knight, a sorceress, a maiden princess, some poisoning of a goblet, a quest, a noble deed, a forged seal of nobility, a lover who ain't been hurt...

MERLIN: When my overprotective mother lets me go, when I'm on my way to Camelot, when the world below, is cold and grey...on the verge of, on the verge of something wonderful...a young warlock, on the verge of something wonderful...

ARTHUR: For it, against it, said he'd never meant it, but Uther still executed the sorcerers, a trip to Ealdor, or to the stocks, a moment that time forgot...When my overprotective father lets me go, when I'm on my way to save Merlin, when the world below, is cold and grey, on the verge of, on the verge of something wonderful, the crown prince, on the verge of something wonderful...

MERLIN: And you can dance in the Royal Court, you like being centre of attention, and there's a decent living to be made in snitching on those with magic, you can lose your way in the big city, get distracted and lost and bump into prats...

ARTHUR: I want you, I need you, I don't want to please you, or belong to anyone, but life is for leading, not for father-pleasing, and uniting the people of Camelot...

MERLIN: When you let me go, when I'm on my way, when the world below is cold and grey...I'm on the verge of, on the verge of something wonderful, at the edge of, on the verge of something wonderful...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, the BBC do.**

**Story: A series of songs I have edited to a Merlin theme...**

**Moulin Rouge – Come What May**

ARTHUR: Never knew, I could feel like this...like I've never seen the sky, before. Want to vanish, inside your kiss, every day I love you more...and more. Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change, Winter to Spring, but I love you...our destinies are intertwined...Come what may, come what may, I will love you, until my dying day.

MERLIN: Suddenly Camelot seems such a perfect place, suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace, suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste, it all revolves around you...And there's no quest too hard, nothing we can't do, sing out this song and I'll be there, by your side, storm clouds may gather, and people and sorcerers may collide...but I love you...until the end of time.

MERLIN AND ARTHUR: Come what may, come what may, I will love you, until my dying day, oh come what may, come what may, I will love you...

MERLIN: Suddenly Camelot seems such a perfect place...

MERLIN AND ARTHUR: Come what may, come what may, I will love you, until my dying day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, the BBC do.**

**Story: A series of songs I have edited to a Merlin theme...**

**If You Were Gay – Avenue Q**

ARTHUR: Ah, an afternoon alone with my favourite sword. No manservant to bother me, how could it get any better than this?

MERLIN: Hi Arthur!

ARTHUR: Oh...hi Merlin.

MERLIN: You'll never guess what happened to me at the market this morning! This guy was smiling at me, and talking to me...he was being real friendly! In fact, I think he was coming onto me. I think, he might have thought, that I was gay.

ARTHUR: So why you telling me this? Why should I care? I don't care. What did you have for lunch today?

MERLIN: Oh, you don't have to get all defensive about it.

ARTHUR: I'M NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE! Why do I care about some gay guy you met, okay? I'm trying to practise sword fighting.

MERLIN: I didn't mean anything by it, sire. I just think it's something we should be able to talk about.

ARTHUR: Well I do not want to talk about it, Merlin. This conversation is over.

MERLIN: Yeah, but –

ARTHUR: OVER!

MERLIN: Well, okay, but just so you know... If you were gay, that'd be okay, I mean, cause hey, I'd like you anyway, because you see, if it were me, I would feel free to say that I was gay (but I'm not gay).

ARTHUR: Merlin, please, I'm trying to practice....what?

MERLIN: If you were queer, I'd still be here, year after year, because you're dear to me, and I know that you...

ARTHUR: What?

MERLIN: ...would accept me too...

ARTHUR: I would?

MERLIN: If I told you today, hey, guess what, I'm gay! (but I'm not gay). I'm happy, just being with you...

ARTHUR: And parry...and block....

MERLIN: So what should it matter to me, what you do in bed with Lancelot?

ARTHUR: Oh, Merlin, that is wrong! I'm not listening, la la la la!

MERLIN: No, it's not! If you were gay, I'd shout hurray! And here I'd stay, but I wouldn't get in your way, you can count on me, to always be, beside you every day, to tell you it's okay, you were just born that way and as they say it's in your DNA you're gay...

ARTHUR: I AM NOT GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!

MERLIN: If you were gay.

ARTHUR: AGGH!!!

UTHER: *knocks on door* Is everything alright in there Arthur?

**I'm sure there's a Merlin BBC video on Youtube somewhere using that song, but as I have no access I can't see it *cries* Anyway, I thought this song was perfect for Merlin/Arthur hee hee. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, the BBC do.**

**Story: A series of songs I have edited to a Merlin theme...**

**Bo Burnham – My Whole Family**

MERLIN: Every time I go to dinner, seems I'm getting a little bit thinner. I'll sit down at the breakfast table, I can talk, but Gaius isn't able. When I look at him I find there's a single question on his mind. I wish it could go back to the way it was, it's not easy now because...My whole family thinks I'm gay, I guess it's always been that way. Maybe it's 'cause of the way that I walk makes them think I like... boys. That I like boys.

ARTHUR: And this just won't go away, And I get asked every single day. But the way they ask it is not a disguise, like, "How was your day? Do you like to kiss guys?" My whole family now is shocked. I'm in the closet, and the door is locked. My whole family now suspects, playing with swords had side-effects. But I'm not gay and that's what I said If I'm gay hey, God, strike me dead. *starts coughing* That's weird. When I go outside, what do I see? That the clouds in the sky spell F-A-G. Because... I think that God might think I'm gay. What does He know anyway? Morgana gave me a present just last year, and the card said, "Happy Birthday, Queer!"

MERLIN: Even the dragon thinks I'm fab, there's a guy's butt hey, Merlin, take a stab. Why doesn't he get women? There's no other way. It's 'cause I'm lanky, not 'cause I'm gay, alright? Not 'cause I'm gay. Just cause I'm afraid of the snow. Or my favourite colour is the rainbow. I don't mean to yell, but I feel I must. Cause I'm losing the people that I thought I could trust. Because... Even my boyfriend thinks I'm gay... Just kidding. You all probably think I'm gay... Man this song is counter-productive. La la la la la la...

ARTHUIR : Even my father thinks I'm queer, that is all I ever hear. Even though I'm straight as a ramp, all the knights think I'm quite camp. Quite camp...I'm not gay, I swear...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, the BBC do.**

**Story: A series of songs I have edited to a Merlin theme...**

**Katy Perry – I Kissed A Girl**

ARTHUR: This was never the way I planned, not my intention, I got so brave, sword in hand, lost my discretion, it's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on, I'm curious for you, caught my attention. I kissed a boy and I liked it, the taste of his magical lips, I kissed a boy just to try it, hope Guinevere doesn't mind it, it felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight, I kissed a boy and I liked it, I liked it.

MERLIN: No I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter, you're my experimental game, just human nature, it's not what good manservants do, not how they should behave, my head gets so confused, hard to obey...I kissed a boy and I liked it, the taste of his princely lips, I kissed a boy just to try it, hope Morgana doesn't mind it, it felt so wrong it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight, I kissed a boy and I liked it, I liked it...Us boys we are so magical, soft skin, red scarves so touchable, hard to resist, so kissable, too good to deny it, ain't no big deal it's innocent...

ARTHUR: . I kissed a boy and I liked it, the taste of his magical lips, I kissed a boy just to try it, hope Guinevere doesn't mind it, it felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight, I kissed a boy and I liked it, I liked it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, the BBC do.**

**Story: A series of songs I have edited to a Merlin theme...**

**Wicked (the musical) – What is This Feeling?**

**This song is meant to be when Merlin and Arthur have pretty much just meant in the first episode and have rubbed each other up the wrong way. I thought it was appropriate as some lines could suggest an underlying attraction and I'm a total Merthur fangirl. So enjoy!**

ARTHUR: Dear Morgana...

MERLIN: My dear mother...

BOTH: There's been some confusion over here in Camelot...

MERLIN: But of course, I'll try to be a good manservant...

ARTHUR: But of course I'll rise above it...

BOTH: For I know that's how you'd want me to respond. Yes there's been some confusion for you see my

ARTHUR: servant is...

MERLIN: master is...

ARTHUR: Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe...

MERLIN: Blonde.

ARTHUR: What is this feeling, so sudden and new?

MERLIN: I felt the moment I laid eyes on you...

ARTHUR: My pulse is rushing...

MERLIN: My head is reeling...

ARTHUR: My face is flushing...

BOTH: What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes...Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!

ARTHUR: For your face...

MERLIN: Your voice...

ARTHUR: Your clothing...

BOTH: Let's just say – I loathe it all! Every little trait however small, makes my very flesh begin to crawl, with simple utter loathing, there's a strange exhilaration in such total detestation, it's so pure, so strong! Though I do admit it came on fast still I do believe that it can last, and I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long!

PEOPLE OF CAMELOT: Dear Arthur you are just too good! How do you stand it? I don't think I could! He's a terror, he's a tartar, we don't mean to show a bias but Arthur's you're a martyr!

ARTHUR: Well...these things are sent to try us! (*annoyed under his breath* He's certainly tried me...)

PEOPLE OF CAMELOT: Poor Arthur, forced to reside, with someone so disgusticified, we just want to tell you, we're all on your side! We all share your...

ARTHUR AND MERLIN: What is this feeling, so sudden and new? I felt the moment, I laid eyes on you. My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling, oh what is this feeling? Does it have a name? Yes...

Ahh...

ALL: Loathing!

ARTHUR AND MERLIN: There's a strange exhilaration, in such total detestation, so pure, so strong!

PEOPLE OF CAMELOT: So strong!

ARTHUR AND MERLIN: Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last and I will be loathing, for forever loathing, truly deeply loathing you my whole life long!

MERLIN: Boo!

ARTHUR: Ahh!

PEOPLE OF CAMELOT: Loathing, unadulterated loathing, for his face, his voice, his clothing, let's just say – we loathe it all! Every little trait however small makes our very flesh begin to crawl...Ahh...

PEOPLE OF CAMELOT: Loathing...loathing...loathing...loathing, loathing, loathing you, loathing, unadulterated loathing...


End file.
